Uninvited Guests
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: When the team decides to go to the movies to see the film "Maleficent." Beast Boy and Raven find themselves not on good terms. However the polar opposites find themselves sucked into a portal in a different dimension/universe where they meet a witch and a crow. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans nor Maleficent. Both franchises belong to their rightful owners.**

 _New story... Are you guys happy? I'm happy. This is a Teen Titans and Maleficent crossover. Beast Boy and Raven reminded me of Diaval and Maleficent In the movie._

 _ **Beast Boy = Diaval**_

 _ **Raven = Maleficent**_

When I had watched the movie the other dat, I kept thinking through out the movie of who Diaval and Maleficent reminded of as a couple. Mmh.. And guess who? The stoic witch and happy go lucky shapeshifter...

Uninvited Guests

Ch. 1

All the teen titans were in the T-car heading on over to the movie theater. With a little coaxing from Starfire they were all bent on going to see the new movie that everyone couldn't stop raving about. Ranging from Angeline Jolie's cheekbones to her fantastic acting, the movie was the subject in everyone's conversations nowadays.

"Oh friends, am I ecstatic to get the feel of experience of spending this joyous evening with you all." The Tamaranian exclaimed. Her green bottled eyes were infused with such cheerful delight that pretty soon everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Excluding Raven and Beast Boy, who before they had left the Tower had been fighting. Beast Boy had been trying to coax Raven to join them so she wouldn't be left alone in the tower, but Raven being Raven had gotten irritated and ended up throwing him out a window. And all the times she had done that to him, never had he been angry.

However this time he had enough.

Beast Boy was angry about it. Not only angry but hurt—literally and figuratively. He was just trying to be a nice friend and what was wrong about wanting to be a nice friend? And here Raven was set on throwing him out windows and hurting him endlessly. Now, he was pretty much set on ignoring her for a long amount of time.

Raven was worried although she kept convincing herself she wasn't worried about the changeling's being, she founded herself being worried about him. 'He's been pretty quiet,' she thought to herself. She wanted to take a glance at him to see if he was okay but knew better than to do that. He wasn't filling the silence in the car like he always did, trying to entertain her with one of his obnoxious and corny jokes that made her love him even more—which was the one sign that made her aware she had hurt his feelings. And what was with that word "Love?" She cursed that word. Ever since the day she was born love wasn't something she was supposed to know or even feel. In other words it was such a rare and extinct feeling in Azareth that mentioning the word was a sacred subject to bring update. But she knew what love was now. Her teammates loved her and she loved them. Although it was a tough sort of love, hence the fact she couldn't exactly express it in any sort of way without destroying something.

But it was the green heathen sitting on the other side of Starfire, who really showed her what true love was. The obnoxious and impulsive things he did every day to make her smile, was enough for her to care about him. And in more of a sisterly way, she was in love with Garfield Mark Logan and she hated it. In one of her recent visits to Nevermore, a new emoticlone had stood out to her. She was clad in a nice soft lilac cloak, that would make the nice purple lilies in a garden envious. Raven didn't even have to ask her who she was and right before the emoticlone could say anything Raven had teleported back to her room. It was scary. The emotion. She'd never seen anything or felt anything like it. She didn't even know how she could feel such thing.

The other three teammates noticed the peculiar atmosphere between the Mage and the changeling, but decided in their minds that it was nothing. Even though Starfire was slightly more worried than Cyborg and Robin, she was afraid that they were going to continue to ignore each other. For when they all had gotten into the car Beast Boy had waited for Starfire to get in before him so that he wouldn't have to sit beside her. At first Starfire had thought he was being a gentleman but soon realized that when they were riding in the car, that Beast Boy usually did decide to sit by Raven and to tell her his endless amount of jokes much to everyone's chagrin. But telling from that, she had figured her two friends weren't on good terms.

The tense air that hung between the two teammates, was soon put to a halt as the movie house sprang up to view.

"We're here!" announced Cyborg.

After Cyborg had parked the car and all of them gotten out. Raven successfully teleported them to their seats which were in the middle of the theater. Thankfully with them being Titans they were allowed private screenings away from the public. Cyborg being Cyborg already had refreshments ready and passed them out to everyone.

The android decided on two hotdogs layered with relish and mustard along with a medium sized bucket of popcorn and one large coke. Starfire and Robin both decided to share a large bucket of popcorn with a large sprite. The alien girl being courteous decided to have a small container of mustard to where she could dip the little buttery morsels. She did that only because "boyfriend Robin" didn't prefer the delicacy of mixing popcorn with mustard.

Usually when things weren't so indifferent between Beast Boy and Raven they'd share a big bucket of popcorn, only because Raven didn't really eat popcorn and would only grab some "here and there" and Beast Boy enjoyed sharing a bucket of popcorn with the witch. Plus Raven wouldn't mind if the green boy would eat all the popcorn, most times he'd be curteous, and then there would be other times when he would be so enthralled with the movie to the point where he'd would just end up eating it all. As long as he apologized and made it up to her, she wouldn't care one bit if he ate the whole bucket.

"Here," Beast Boy said agitatedly, annoyed that he had no choice but to sit by the sorceress. He handed her the popcorn. She took it and glared at him. "What makes you think I want it." She then put it on his lap. Beast Boy then put the container back on her lap. It went like that for awhile—back and forth—until Beast Boy abruptly got up once it landed back on his lap, and in annoyance and frustration he threw the bucket onto the ground. The popcorn and contents spilled out onto the floor. Raven shocked, looked at Beast Boy tersely. "Oops," he said sarcastically and left the dark room. Still on previews, Robin gave Raven a look. "Maybe you two should sort it out." He suggested.

Raven went after him. However she wasn't going to give in too easily she was simply going to go the vacant ladies' room and was going to hide in the biggest stall. Floating in the stall, she then crossed her legs lotus style. No matter how nasty the stall was, she knew she needed to mediate. Not only that but her emotions were driving her insane. 'I need to go to nevermore,' she thought lamely. Grabbing the meditation mirror from the back of her cloak, she then chanted her signature mantra.

—

—

Beast Boy had gone into the mens' room which was across from the ladies' room. He realized that he must've looked like a total jerk with the way he had thrown the popcorn onto the ground and in total sarcasm, said oops like a mean popular cheerleader in a corny high school flick. He was embarrassed, no doubt about and he knew he had to go back and apologize to Raven. Nonetheless ever since he could remember he was always the one who had to go and apologize first. 'This time why can't it be her?' He didn't think acting a little out of his element was all that bad. He was angry, annoyed, and hurt. 'Besides,' he thought, 'acting that out isn't always bad. It's better than keeping it in.' Maybe he was just... He didn't know.

But being the only person in the bathroom at the moment, he glanced at himself in the mirror. His facial features were a little boyish but over the years they had grown quite masculine, his fang more sharper poked out, his eyes remained that soft jade color that went well with his skin and hair, and his hair was much more longer reaching slightly below his ears resembling Robin's haircut—the bang reaching his eye being the only difference.

Scrunching his noise up in disgust, this was the only times he cursed his heightened senses. The aromas and smells of other humans' excrement and urine. He winced. No matter how many years he have had these powers and abilities, the smell of human waste would never get better. If all, the smell made his head hurt and he was well aware he needed to leave. 'How long have I been here?' he thought, 'maybe an hour?'

He wouldn't go back to the theater. No matter how bad Starfire wanted to watch "Maleficent" she'd have to watch it without him. She had Cy, Robin, and Raven to watch it with anyway, he'd hardly be a miss. Thus exiting the bathroom he realized that he could smell Raven's signature lavender aroma from the ladies' room—directly across from the men's room—which was a lot more cleaner than the men's. As he glanced at the door, he couldn't help but wonder if Raven had went after him her or if she really had needed to take a wazz. He was curious and often wondered what the ladies' bathroom looked like.

About to push open the door he heard a grave voice say from behind him. "Ever heard of the term, curiosity killed the cat?" It was her. He didn't wanna turn around and face that she-demon. Heck, he didn't even wanna speak to her. It was already awkward being caught red handed trying to sneak into the women's bathroom. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. 'Look intimidating Beast Boy,' he reminded himself. Turning around he faced the sorceress. He wasn't the only one who had changed over the years. She was even more beautiful. Her hair was still in that Bob, her figure was more womanly and her amethyst eyes were more round, and if you looked closely inside them; tinges of blue outlined the purple delicately as if it were the ring of fire.

"But satisfaction brought him back," Beast Boy replied, snapping himself out of his _looking_.

Raven shrugged. She saw that he had his arms crossed which meant that he was still upset with her, but she didn't care. Okay she did care that he was mad at her, but she felt as if she couldn't change that. Saying sorry would do her no good, she knew that for sure, but it'd be a start.

"Beast Boy?" She deadpanned.

Beast Boy frowned. "Yes?"

She swallowed unnoticeably and just as soon as her saliva went down her esophagus, she opened her mouth and said, "I'm sor—"

Before she even finished apologizing, something happened. Her and Beast Boy were magically being sucked into a portal.

Confused and frightened, both teens screamed.

"Aah!"

Then just like that, they were gone.

—

—

 **A/N: The ending of this chapter was a bit quick, but hey, you guys do want them to make it into the** **Maleficent** **universe. Right? So there that goes. I'm going to go back and edit this story, like i need to do with my other stories, but that will probably have to wait. Thanks for whoever is reading this and this story. Thanx again. If you want more BBRae check out my unedited story** _It Was A Night_ **.**

 **review** , follow, and fave.


End file.
